hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Loona
'''Loona '''is one of the four main characters in Helluva Boss. She is the receptionist of 'Immediate Murder Professionals' (I.M.P), a startup assassination business that carries out it's services in the living world. Appearance Loona is a wolf-like hellhound. She has a dog-like snout with pointy teeth and a dark grey nose, red sclera with white irises, white fur with grey patches on her shoulders and voluminous grey hair swept to the side to reveal her ear. Loona has an eyebrow piercing. She also has a black choker that has white spikes. Her grey crop top has strings shaped like a star to resemble a pentagram to hold it up. Loona wears fingerless gloves and shorts with no shoes. Personality Cynical and choleric, Loona generally has no interest in matters that are going on around her. Loona is rude and apathetic towards her colleagues. When she's not looking at her phone, she's always giving a hateful glare to the next person she sees. She is incredibly undisciplined and doesn't have much of a work ethic, like drinking to the point of getting a hangover before work, or having sex to the point of contracting a VD. She is also short-tempered and emotionally conflicted as a simple questioning of eating Moxxie's lunch led her to leave and assault a bystander (specifically a baby) in frustration. She is very apathetic to the suffering of others, as seen when Millie called her and told her she got stabbed, she simply hung up. Relationships Blitzo Blitzo is Loona's boss, adoptive father and the founder of I.M.P. Blitzo has a father-daughter relationship with her as he enables her actions, and at times when he defends her, she smiles and agrees to his defense. She is also shown to appreciate Blitzo’s sense of humor, especially if it’s at Moxxie’s expense, since she was seen stifling a laugh when the former made a joke of the latter’s dick size. Despite this, she still easily tempered when he cuddles her and was unappreciative when she didn't receive the present she wanted. Moxxie Moxxie is one of Loona's colleagues. They seem to strongly dislike each other and she often pokes fun of his weight and his marriage relationship. She also seems to enjoy seeing Moxxie suffer since she was seen watching something on her phone that shows him being killed in multiple ways and laughed in a wheezy matter when Blitzo made fun of his dick size. Millie Millie is one of Loona's colleagues. They both dislike each other, as she was seen snarling at Millie for insulting her when she insulted Moxxie. Quotes * "Oh, sit on a dick, Moxxie." (In the official trailer) * "Is it a cure for Syphilis?" (In the pilot) * "Whoever left the fucking avocado salad in the fridge, I'm taking it because I have the worst hangover right now." (In the pilot) * "I'm hungover from this morning, dumbass!" (After Millie asked why she was drinking on a work night) * "Blitz, that clingy rich asshole is on the phone. Says its urgent and needs to talk to you. He seems a little DTF-y" (About Stolas) * "You know what, I can't take this assault right now. I need to blow off some fucking steam." Gallery *Loona/Gallery ru:Луна Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Main characters Category:Helluva Boss